


Be My Baby

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [13]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Balancing work and relationships, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Open Relationships, Seduction, Sexual Roleplay, Slash, Strip Tease, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan’s latest mission has kept them apart, even on their special day, but they plan to make up for it when he returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty stand alone so you shouldn't have had to read my previous fic or the comics to enjoy this story -- so enjoy! :)
> 
> Originally published February 26, 2011
> 
> I do not own these scoundrels, Marvel Comics and Disney do.

^^^

It was mid afternoon at the Xavier institute, the suns rays were slipping through the cracks of the blinds over a large, thick glass window that adorned his classroom, some clouds still made it dark enough for Kurt to reach over and turn on the green desk lamp, he was just finishing up writing the Exam for his drama course. He wanted to make sure that at least if they hated it, it would be something they won’t forget. He chuckled to himself at one question involving an old Errol Flynn movie, he liked to sneak a question in that he knew they’d like. He was able to turn them on to him in one of their more ‘fun’ discussions in the class. Though, he did not come up much. He had very little to do with Uta Hagen after all.

The German mutant was much looking forward to the plans he had with his feral lover in the evening, he started to daydream when the phone rang and he reached for it as it sat beside his elbow on the deep mahogany desk. 

“Yes? This is Kurt Wagner speaking? Head of the Drama Department. May I help you? “

“…”

Kurt heard a heavy sigh on the other end. A very familiar sigh. “Logan?” 

“Yeah, it’s me… I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but--”

The blue mutant sighed and cut in. “Wait, let me guess, you wont be able to make it for our Valentines celebration tonight.” Kurt tapped his pen on the side of the desk, annoyance building. He was usually more understanding, but he had not as much patience today. 

“I’m sorry, Darlin.’ Truly.” 

“Right… so what is it this time?” Kurt rubbed his unusual hand through his thick indigo curls. It was becoming a habit lately. 

“Fury wants me to check out a cult that is picking up kids off the street and brainwashing them for their own agenda. We’re looking at possible terrorism here. We got an inside leak that they plan on targeting a local shopping mall.”

“Mein Gott…”

“Yeah, some religious crazies, called ‘Christz Youth’ or something.” 

Kurt frowned. “Those folks make Catholics like me look bad.” Kurt also thought about his own run ins with religious zealots who thought him a demon but the kindly father of a small Church in Winzeldorf is who introduced him to his faith - not only his faith in his god but his faith in people outside the circus. But it has always been an onward battle. 

“Nah, I’m old enough to know better. Evil comes in all forms whether you believe in that stuff or not. They just make the most noise.” 

Kurt smiled, his irritation fading a bit. “Danke.” He wished he could be so optimistic. He himself has seen how others would use the power of religion for their own hatred. For every open-minded person their seemed to be a dozen consumed with hate. But Kurt refused to give up. 

“Don’t mention it. They are also some of the kinkiest people I know.” Kurt heard Logan’s low purr, he knew that he was starting on the path to one of his favorite things – flirting. Next to himself Logan was an impossible flirt, well, once he stopped being so grumpy. He chuckled inside at the last thought. 

“Oh? Name one.” Kurt smiled before resting his cheek on his hand, a naughty smile tugging at his lips. 

Logan growled lowly, subtly “Well, he’s someone you might know personally. I’m mentally undressing him as we speak.” 

“Ja?” Kurt’s accent became thick, he was so horny if Logan was right there he’d drag him down by the shirt, push him onto the desk and give him a good, thorough mouth-lashing kiss. 

“Oh. Ja.” Logan emulated his partner. “I’m also fucking him senseless right now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he’s kinda’ loud but I love it. Lets me know I’m doin’ something right.”

“Does this man realize how arrogant you are in your abilities?”

“He does, but it gets him hot, though he doesn’t admit it.”

“Hmmm.” 

“I’m gonna miss you tonight, Babe.”

“I know, likewise, Lieber. Perhaps, we can celebrate tomorrow?”

“…”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Wednesday?”

“… Try Thursday.”

Kurt sighed, “That’s better anyway, I guess. It’s closer to the weekend.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s… alright. I knew what I was getting into. Just don’t take it for granted.”

“Never, sweetheart. I know what I got.”

Kurt smiled, “And so do I. I can’t wait to show you.”

“Yeah. Thursday.”

“Thursday.”

“G’bye, Darlin’.”

“Goodbye, Schatz.”

^^^

Kurt sat up in his bed and was watching ‘True Lies’ on TV, not the best movie, but very entertaining in many aspects. Especially Jamie Lee Curtis. Kurt admired the woman as she did a pole dance in a black bra and panties. Kurt laughed and wondered if people thought he sounded like Arnold in battle. Americans seemed to have a strange fixation on his accent being the epitome of German accents. The light from the TV flickered around the dark room. The blue mutant yawned and stretched as he continued watching Jamie Lee’s performance and he came up with a wild thought. Kurt smiled devilishly as his greatest plan began to hatch.

^^^

It was Thursday evening at around 8:30 PM. Logan was rushing home on his Harley to get to his lover. He was never so aroused, his latest assignment had shown him the ugliest of humanity and he was desperate to touch his Elf, and some quality time with his best friend turned lover was exactly what he needed. It was freezing being a February evening in New England, but he still felt like he was in a sauna. He was sweating just thinking about what might happen. What would happen between Kurt and himself. Logan looked around; the lush green of the trees glowed in the moons praise, he heard an owl coo, this place was beautiful at night. Before the X-Men he was used to dives more. The air felt wonderful on his face, the east coast tended to get muggy even in the cold but tonight was crisp.

The feral mutant put his bike away in the hangar where the Blackbird was. The garage was destroyed in another battle. He practically ran to their quarters, where they are supposed to meet. As he entered their suite he saw that his blue companion was not there. The bathroom door was open and the light was off.

“Where…?” He sniffed once and the sweet scent of a rose filled the air and his nose. He looked over to the dresser where the smell appeared to be coming from. There was the rose with what looked like a note under it. He picked up the small piece of white paper and read.

**_Logan,_**

**_Meet me in the Danger Room. Dress sharp and don’t forget the champagne, Lieber._**

**_Love, Kurt_**

Logan raised his eyebrows with the champagne in his hand. Well, that was strange, a danger room workout wasn’t his idea of a romantic interlude but he would wait and see. Not that he’d say no to Kurt anyways. He was always worth the wait. Wait a minute… dress sharp? Huh. Logan quickly headed for the shower. As he started the shower and let that warm water cascade down his body he thought about what he would do to Kurt or what Kurt would do to him. The shower felt like heaven on his muscles, even with the healing factor he still got some stiffness due to his metal-laced skeleton here and there. 

 

Once finished he grabbed the white towel on the rack and dried his hair and went to the closet. He found a black suit that was only a couple of years old. He bought it with Kurt in mind. He knew he liked that sort of thing. And even though he was more comfortable in T-shirts and Jeans most days he could dress up once in a while. He had to admit it made him feel good, especially when it caused his lover to shower him with extra attention. He also pulled out the dark plum shirt that went with it and went to the drawer and picked out a thin black tie. As he finished doing up the cufflinks he combed back his hair. He went for the cologne Kitty bought him for his Birthday on the dresser and splashed a bit on. 

Logan chuckled as he looked at the _Stetson_ bottle. Kitty said something smart about splashing beer on himself when she gave it to him. The kid had wit that’s for sure. But he knew she meant well. She gave him a big hug with it. He looked himself over in the mirror and checked out his work. He smiled lopsidedly and remembered Kurt and his words “Handsome”, “Gorgeous” and “Beautiful” and just shrugged before leaving their room.

^^^

Logan arrived quickly to the Danger Room, he was anxious to get this started, bottle in hand. As he pressed the code he saw the ‘In Use’ sign flashing. What was he up to? Well, he was sure to find out. As the door opened the room was surrounded by a soft blue glow but there were a lot of dark corners and what looked to be a metal pole in the middle of the room and about 7 feet away from the pole was a wooden chair. There was also music playing with a heavy beat. Techno? Industrial? He couldn’t tell. And the only reason he knew of anything other than Classic Rock, Blues and Country was because of Kitty and Jubilee.

“What the...?” Logan looked around. “Kurt?”

“Have a seat, Mein Lieb. The show is about to start.”

“What are you up to?”

“ You’ll see. Now sit. And watch.”

Logan raised one eyebrow as he walked over to the chair; he sat down then set the bottle on the floor. “C’mon, Darlin.’ I’ve been waitin’ to see you all week. “

“Be patient.” Kurt slowly emerged into the spotlight. Logan’s mouth dropped open as he was dressed in a leather bike suit with a grey design etched throughout the leather. It zipped all the way up to his neck. The zipper had a semi large ring at the end. He also had a small bike helmet on with black leather gloves specifically tailored to him. 

Logan had wanted Kurt to get one for a while for their late night motorcycle rides. He had to admit all he really needed was a helmet. The outfit was for selfish reasons and damn he looked as heavenly as he thought he would. The form fitting leather hugged all the right places. He removed his helmet and smiled naughtily as he set it on the floor. He swaggered and stalked; his tail flicked a couple of times like a whip commanding his attention. 

He looked Logan up and down. “Hello there. That suit does you justice. You’re someone I’d like to get to know better.”

“I’ll bet.”

He saw Kurt look up and down his form appreciatively again, he knew he was undressing him in his mind and his eyes had that spark in them that meant he was really turned on. “You’re a business man I see.”

Logan opened his mouth “Uh…” Then closed it. _Ah. I’ll play along._ ”Yeah, that’s for sure. It’s a dirty business all right.”

Kurt tilted his head to the side. “Should I be frightened?”

“I think you may like the danger.” Logan smiled, more than just a little lust evident in his expression. 

Kurt laughed lowly, rich German accent causing his words to purr as he spoke. “Is that so?”

“Yeah.” At this Logan heard a sharp noise echo in the room. It was the zipper to the blue sprite's collar. To anyone else the noise would be soft but to Logan’s keen senses it was like a siren call and he was entranced. He watched as Kurt’s fingers slowly pulled at the zipper. 

“You're takin' your time, Sweetheart. I like it. You have a lot of heart. How long have you been doing this?”

“Oh… long enough. Long enough to learn a few … tricks." Kurt licked the corner of his mouth as he finished unzipping his suit and rubbed his chest. 

“I can see that.” Logan swallowed and began to sweat.

Kurt smiled. “I bet you’d like to touch it too.”

“You know me well.” Logan pulled at his tie with one finger. 

“Not yet. I’m an artist and I have this whole performance planned out. I’m the best around.”

“ You wont get any objections from me.” Logan said as he sat back and made himself more comfortable.

Kurt removed one black glove slowly and dropped it to the floor. Then he removed the other with his teeth and did the same. “Gut.”

Logan growled lowly and felt his pants tighten.

Then Kurt shrugged his shoulders and let the leather top slide off and down his arms before pulling it off and throwing it on the floor with the gloves. 

“Mmmm…” Kurt brushed his hand down his neck and chest. “What are you thinking about? Your job?”

“Aren’t you coy. I’m thinking about something else entirely,” He said as he reached for the bulge in his pants and rubbed. “Though, no less dangerous.”

“You think I’m dangerous?” Kurt laughed.

“People like you are always dangerous. Especially to a guy like me.”

“Oh? How so.”

“Yer a distraction.”

“Pardon me, Mein Herr. But **you** came to me. To this place for a reason.” Kurt purred again. 

“I…” Logan did not know what to say next. He was too busy looking at Kurt. Hell he didn’t want to say anything. He wanted to do something - Something to Kurt.

The indigo man began to remove his black leather pants and Logan was about damn near crawling out of his skin. Kurt smiled wickedly, yellow eyes glowing brighter. “And I doubt it was for counseling.”

Logan continued to rub his erection through the slacks as Kurt finished pulling off the rest of his tight black pants and piled it on the other pieces of clothing. Now all Kurt was wearing was a thin silver chain with a cross and a black thong.

“Well, now, aren’t you something. You have more than one charm.” Logan licked his lips as the thong could barely contain that generous cock. 

At this Kurt squatted, back against the pole and grabbed his crotch before rising slowly with his back sliding against it. “So I’m told. I do have repeat customers.” Kurt laughed, “Will you be one of them?”

“Oh… I think so.” Logan purred as he squeezed his own cock again.

“Gut. I like your looks and your words. Most men that come here tend to bore me, but you interest me.” Kurt uttered lowly as he walked around the pole, with one hand clutching it. The blue light splashed on his skin and his silky flesh sparked azure. 

Logan just gaped.

“And entice me.” 

“Yeah?”

“Ja.” Kurt purred as he began to put each leg on either side of the pole and slowly rubbed up and down against the metal. “Mmmm…” 

_Oh god._ The feral man had swelled about twice as big now. He groaned inwardly. The beat of the music began to pick up and so did Logan’s pulse. 

Logan’s mouth dropped open again as he clutched both hands and feet around the pole and twirled around it like a spider. Then he slid down the pole, strange feet hitting the floor causing a light echo. And if that wasn’t enough Kurt let his tongue slip out from his mouth and he began to slowly lick the pole while rubbing his crotch. “I wonder how you taste? Mister Business.” Kurt chuckled. 

Then Kurt pushed himself away from the pole and slowly began to remove his thong. Logan watched like a deer caught in headlights. He was in danger of spending himself right here, after Kurt disposed of his underwear he grabbed his cock and lightly stroked. 

“Mmmm… is that for me?”

“Uh… what?”

“That bottle. Is that for me?”

“Yeah. It is.” Logan just nodded dumbly before shaking himself out of his trance and opened the bottle, a pop echoing throughout the room. Logan saw Kurt’s tail slither towards the bundle on the floor and retrieve something though he could not see what it was. As Logan looked up from what he was doing he saw Kurt stalk over to him, the light causing his hair to light in a halo. 

“Give me a sip, fremder.” Then Kurt put each muscled thigh on the side of Logan and the chair and straddled the older man. Logan handed him the bottle and he took a sip. Kurt “ahed” lightly before putting it to Logan’s lips, urging him to take a sip as well. He did. Then the blue mutant pulled the bottle away before setting it down. He looked at Logan intensely before suddenly reaching out and pulling him roughly to him by the tie for a searing kiss. 

“Mmph!” Logan was taken aback as his mouth was being thoroughly ravished. Kurt began to unbutton Logan’s shirt.

"Are you married?" Kurt asked playfully. 

"Me? Of course not. Though, I'm quite taken with someone."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yep." Kurt just stared a bit and was about to say something that would totally break character. Serious talk for later. 

“I have to say, I’ve never had a client as delicious as you before. This will be easy money. “Kurt panted lightly as he released Logan’s lips and began nipping his throat. “Is this what you want? I can do something else if you prefer.”

Logan gasped then moaned as he felt Kurt’s teeth and lips begin work on his earlobe. “No. This is just fine.” Logan sputtered. “I trust your ability.” 

Kurt chuckled as he finished unbuttoning both shirt and jacket. But Kurt left the tie. The elfin mutant began to kiss Logan’s hard, lean chest hungrily as he rubbed his hands up and down the older mutants shoulders. 

“Unh!” Logan cried out as Kurt tweaked a nipple and nipped another. Logan’s chest was being lavished with attention.

“You work out I see.”

Logan almost laughed at this though he didn’t know why. “Well, it comes with the line of work I’m in.” He said before closing his eyes tightly. 

“All work and no play, makes you a dull boy, Ja?”

“Darlin’, you don’t know the half of it.” Logan moaned once again. 

“I hear that all the time.” Kurt kissed Logan’s neck again. “You are quite perfect.” Kurt then reached for Logan’s belt as he discarded the pants and shirt. “Let’s see what else you have to show me.”

“Oh, I’ll show ya.” The gruff man chuckled. 

“Ahh. That’s quite an asset. How does your underwear hold it all?”

“I manage.” Kurt then began to wiggle. _What was he--?_ He opened his eyes and saw that Kurt was dry-humping him. _Oh, god._ That seemed to be his favorite phrase tonight. He moaned as he felt Kurt's naked cock rub against his own clothed one. The friction was driving him mad. And again he felt himself being pulled by the tie into another demanding kiss. 

“I think… I’m ready for the real thing now. And so are you.” The young German uttered lowly between breaths as he reached for Logan’s underwear and pulled it down far enough for that huge, generous cock to spring up. 

Logan watched, mesmerized as Kurt snaked his tail down to the floor and brought up a tube and put it in his three-fingered hand. His young lover smiled evilly. 

“I’ve been wanting to ride you hard since you first came through that door.” Kurt licked his lips as he lifted himself up, rubbing the gel on his thick fingers and reaching behind himself. He used his toes to curl around the legs of the chair and clutched it as he rubbed that bud between his legs and prepared himself. He began to moan. 

“Oh, babe. I’ve been wanting the same. You sexy, clever minx.” Logan growled lowly.

Kurt gasped. “I – I love you.”

“And I’m crazy about you.” He groaned in turn. 

Kurt hastily threw the tube onto the floor. The feral man heard it echo as it skidded along the floor, mirroring the urgency of their passion for each other. His young lover grabbed his cock and slowly, oh so teasingly slowly pushed down onto his organ. 

Logan began to clutch the side of the chair, his knuckles turned white from the pressure. “You’re still so fuckin’ tight. After all this t-time.” 

Kurt threw back his head and screwed his eyes shut tight, before crying out in pleasure. “Uh! Oh gott…”

Logan grabbed Kurt's thighs before sliding his hands up and down, feeling the fur and tracing muscles. “So damn beautiful.” 

Kurt gasped. “You’re always so big. So… hard. Mein gutaussehend Lieber.”

“You make it that way, Babe.” Logan panted.

Kurt just moaned as he lifted himself up and pushed down on Logan’s cock again – settling on his lap. He slowly built up a rhythm. He wanted to savior this despite their urgency. 

Logan helped his lover by grabbing his waste and lifting him and pulling him back down. That caused Kurt to throw his head back again and moan as it hit his sweet spot just right. 

The beat of the music picked up heavily and it mixed with the heavy moans and soft cries of these wild lovers. 

Kurt dug his heels into the back of the chair and rode Logan with each powerful movement. Logan looked up into Kurt’s face dreamily and saw that look that was uniquely Kurt’s. One parts pleasure and one parts pain, and a dash of fear there. Though, he wished he could figure out whether that last part was good or bad for his Elf. He was mesmerized by that little silver cross in the hollow of Kurt’s throat and fingered it lightly.

“You’re a g-godly man, huh?”

Kurt’s eyes popped open, a bit surprised, and then he realized Logan wanted to play a bit some more. A serious look passed across Kurt’s face first and Logan wondered if perhaps he went too far and touched a sore spot. 

“I have to be… I’m a naughty boy.” Kurt smiled crookedly. And with that Logan pulled Kurt down for a kiss, he wanted to kiss that pain and worry away. And fuck it away. And he did as Logan picked up the pace causing Kurt to bob up and down on his lap, skin against skin echoing in the air. Kurt let go of Logan’s lips.

“Y- yeah. You are. You’re my naughty b-boy.” Logan groaned.

“And s-so are you.” Kurt closed his eyes and smiled with delight. He felt Logan’s lips on his throat; he could feel his purr against his neck. He clutched at Logan’s back as his legs tightened around Logan and the chair, he road the probing with relish. He let Logan take the lead and have his way with him. Logan’s generous length that was assaulting his prostate was almost more pleasure than he could bear. He was wrong as he felt Logan grab his own cock and work it with his thrusts. 

“You feel so good. I missed you.”

“And I missed you. Always…” and after a few more deep thrusts Kurt came hard all over his partners belly. “Unh – AH!”

“Rrrrr.” Logan was out of control and so aroused and soon he too came as his movements were slower and began to jerk. He cried out. “Kurt!” 

Kurt was draped against Logan and panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. His head was buried in Logan’s shoulder. This orgasm was one of the more intense ones he had. He felt as if his whole being had been shattered and he was grasping to pick up the pieces and ground himself again. 

“Oh man… I can’t move my legs.” The older mutant chuckled tiredly. Kurt was unresponsive and very quiet. Logan began to worry and reached for Kurt’s chin and brought his face close. “Hey. Are you all right? Still with me?”

Kurt smiled tiredly. Logan frowned and thought he saw the beginnings of tears. “I’m sorry… about what I said, Darlin.’ That was stupid.” 

Kurt shook his head. “It’s alright. I know you were playing. And I’m being silly but it doesn’t matter. I’ll get through it.”

Logan ran the back of his hand down Kurt’s face. “I want to help ya.”

“You will. You do.” 

Logan smiled and stroked Kurt’s cheek as he pulled him in for another hard kiss. They pulled away and smiled. They looked at each other for what seemed like ages, just basking in each others beauty and warmth. Kurt smoothed back Logan’s hair and the older man played with his before outlining his face and pinching his nose. Kurt laughed. 

“You look amazing in that suit. That’s my favorite. I’m glad you chose it. But now it’s on this dusty floor.” Kurt had a goofy grin plastered on his face. 

“I’ll buy another." Logan cocked his head to the side, "You’re a knockout… did I ever tell you?”

“Ja. Many times.” 

“Happy Valentines Day, Darlin’”

Kurt sighed. “Happy Valentines Day, Lieb.”

^^^

Translations:  
Gott = God  
Gutaussehend = Handsome  
Fremder = Stranger  
Lieb = Love  
Lieber = Lover  
Schatz = Darling 


End file.
